


Ne, Sensei...

by ralatoindah



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralatoindah/pseuds/ralatoindah
Summary: So it's all an act. Ne, Sensei...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nino's POV

I step into the classroom and I immediately spot someone I always pay attention to. Sitting on the teacher’s desk, Sakurai Sho, a Statistic teacher who seems to despise me a lot. He never looks me in the eyes, never listens to my answers, never responds to my greetings, and above all he never acts like I exist. He irritates me so much, and I wonder what did I do wrong.  
  
As always, he arrives early to the classroom at least 30 minutes prior to the schedule. He is now preparing his presentation and all the things needed for his teaching.  
  
"Ohayou, Sakurai sensei!" I sing along as I stride into the classroom. He doesn't even notices me. What do I expect.  
  
Sitting on the front row, Matsumoto Jun, my bestfriend's boyfriend (who also becomes my bestfriend in the end). As always, he saves me a seat beside him, which happens to be just the direct opposite of Sakurai sensei's table. "Ohayou, J!" I greet him as I plop down onto my chair.  
  
"Ohayou!" he answered lazily. "Ignored as always, huh?" he teases me.  
  
I hit him hard on his arm. "Shut up, you prick!"  
  
"Here, Masaki told me to give you this." he laughs as he hands me a textbook.  
  
"Theories of Personality." I cringe. "What the hell is this?"  
  
"Masaki told me that he marked the part he wants you to read. Here, see the post-it?"  
  
I clicked my tongue as I open the book at the marked part. "Defense mechanisms." I read aloud. "What the hell is  _neurotic behavior_ , and what the hell is this  _id impulses_?!"  
  
"Urusai!" Jun whacks my head.  
  
"What???" I shoot him my deadly eye beam.  
  
He shoots back his even deadlier eye beam. "Read it, and stop complaining!"  
  
I continue reading despite of my confusion. At first I'm trying to understand the term 'defense mechanism' itself, which turns out to be fruitless. I keep reading until I finally arrive at the part which causes me the urge of kissing Masaki so wildly.  
  
"Reaction formation. Hmm, reaction formation? Right! Reaction formation!" I chant those words. "J, hear this out! Reaction formation is one of our defense mechanisms. It's said that one of the ways in which a repressed impulse may become conscious is through

adopting a disguise that is directly opposite its original form."  
  
"Which means?" Jun raises his eyebrow.  
  
"When we're in denial, we behave the opposite way. Take this as an example: you love Masaki, but you act like you hate him because you're in denial!"

  
Jun smirks knowingly. "So, someone is using that as a defense mechanism, huh?"  
  
"Exactly. What I want to do now is to convince him that it's no longer necessary. And I need your help on that." I wink at him.  
  
Jun pats my back. "Good luck!" he says as he leaves the classroom with his slingback on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, J!" I give him my brightest smile.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I gather up my courage. I have to do this. "Ne, Sakurai sensei?"  
  
He acts like he didn't hear me.  
  
I stand up and I undo my shirt buttons in a slow motion. "Ne, sensei..."  
  
This time, I get his full attention.  
  
"What are you doing, Ninomiya?" he asks me sharply.  
  
"I'm doing you a favor." I smirk as I undo my last button. "Now you remember my name." I take my shirt off. "Because you never call my name before." And I toss my shirt at him.  
  
"Ninomiya!" he suddenly moves away from his chair.  
  
"I love the way you say my name, Sakurai sensei..." I rub my hand over my chest sensually.  
  
"Are you out of you mind?" he walks backward as I approach him.  
  
"Yes. And it's all because of you, sensei." And I get him cornered.  
  
"You should stop, Ninomiya." he warns.  
  
"Or else?" I dare him.  
  
"Or else I will..."  
  
I cut his reply as I grab his collar, pulling him against me and kiss him violently. "You will what, sensei?" I ask when we broke the kiss as he inhales.  
  
"I will flunk you." he replies unconvincingly.  
  
"I dont care..." I whisper to his mouth as I kiss him again. And this time he replies my kiss. "I know, it's all an act. All those ignorance, it was your defense mechanism. You want me, all this time."  
  
"No, I don't." he denies weakly.  
  
"Why are you always in denial, sensei?" I pin his leg between mine, I feel his growing member against my leg, and I rub it tentatively. "Just admit that you want me."  
  
"Fuck!" he growls.  
  
"Admit it now, Sho..." I can feel his growing member harden even more as I call his first name.  
  
"Fuck! I want you! Happy now?"  
  
I beam happily at him and I drop to my knees. I pull his belt and I open it with one hand as the other hand rubs his rock hard bulge.  
  
"Ninomiya, stop it..."  
  
"Don't wanna..." I continue my ministration.  
  
"The class will start soon, the students will come."  
  
"Not before I make you come first." I chuckle. "I got things handled, they will not come to this class, since it's cancelled."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I asked Jun to tell other students that you cancelled this class." I smirk. "So, let's continue..." finally I touch his proud standing member directly with my hand.  
  
"Ninomiya..." he inhales sharply.  
  
"Call my first name, Sho..."  
  
"Kazunari..." he whimpers as I engulf him.  
  
And words are no longer needed.  
  
\------------------------------------END--------------------------------------------  


**Author's Note:**

> Nino is a lucky bastard. There's 1001 reasons why Sakurai sensei acts that way, and those kaze trio jumping into conclusion of him using that defense mechanism to avoid Nino is simply foolish. Hell, what if Sakurai sensei denies and the reason behind it was because he simply hates Nino? Nino could get his head smashed or at least flunked, haha.
> 
> But hey, it's a fic, and anything can happen in a fic, right? ;)


End file.
